Lions Den
by hazelheart93
Summary: - On hiatus, due to university and lack of inspiration - "You will go to Klaus' mansion and act like you are me. You will offer him a deal, my freedom in exchange for the last white oak stake that can kill him. You won't be afraid and you won't tell anyone, where you are going or who you really are. Do you understand?" - Set after 3x18, evilAlaric wasn't the one who took the stake
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, I just own what my crazy mind comes up with ;)**

* * *

"What do you mean, the stake is not there?" Elena gasped as she walked up to her front door.

"_I mean, that Ric hid the stake in his apartment and now it's gone._" Damon said angrily.

"Where is it? And who took it?" Elena asked.

"_Ric thinks, it was his alter ego, but I am not so sure about that. We have to find it._"

"Ok, well call me if you find something." Elena sighed.

"_Where are you?_" Damon asked.

"I just got home. I'm tired."

"_Ok. Good night, Elena._"

"Good night. And be careful." Elena replied and hung up.

This had been one hell of a day. First Stefan and Damon told them, that they had found a white oak tree and gave them all a stake, that could kill an original. Then Damon was kidnapped by Rebekah, Elena didn't even wanted to think about what she did to him. Then Stefan, Matt and her had killed Finn and found out that by killing one original, you killed their entire bloodline.

So if Klaus was the one who sired Katherine's bloodline, then all of her friends would die. She sighed, after all this time planning on killing him, they found out that there was a possibility that they all could die with him. When she thought about all the failed plans she couldn't help but be thankful for it.

She walked up to her room and took off her coat.

"Hello, Elena." Elena froze. There she was. Katherine was lying on her bed and smirking at her. "Took you long enough to finally come home."

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked carefully.

"Well, I've heard that you and baby blue eyes killed an original." She said casually, getting up from the bed. "And that little Sage died because of that."

Elena took a step back and eyed her suspiciously. "So?"

"Well, first I took the teachers stake, but when I heard that killing Klaus it could also kill me, I thought I would strike a deal with Klaus." She explained matter-of-fact.

So she was the one, who took Ric's stake then. "What are you doing in my room then?"

Katherine laughed. "Do you really think that I am that stupid? I would never walk up to Klaus like that."

"What?" Elena frowned.

"You're going to do it for me." She said and flashed in front of Elena. "As me."

With that she locked eyes with Elena and her pupils dilated. "You will go to Klaus' mansion and act like you are me. You will offer him a deal, my freedom in exchange for the last white oak stake that can kill him. You won't be afraid and you won't tell anyone, where you are going or who you really are. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Elena nodded and Katherine grinned at her.

When Elena snapped out of her trance, she gasped. "But I was drinking vervain." She whispered.

"Oh little girl, you haven't been drinking vervain since the ball."

"What?" Elena cried out.

"I came in and replaced your stash with something," She said then frowned. "I don't remember the name though. Anyway, I've got you some clothes. Let's get to work."

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked desperately.

"Because, Klaus has something, I want back and while you negotiate a deal with him, I will get it. And maybe I can get my freedom back too, although I think he will just kill you." She mused and picked up a bag, Elena hadn't noticed before.

Katherine pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a dark green tank top. "Here you go." She handed them to Elena and eyed her expectantly.

Elena made her way to the bathroom and heard her doppelganger sigh. "You know, that we have the exact same body right?"

Elena ignored her and closed the door. She wanted to call Damon or Stefan. Tell them what was happening, but she couldn't, she wanted to sit down and cry, but she couldn't. The words _'You won't tell anyone' _and _'You won't be afraid' _kept flashing through her mind. She had never been compelled like this, it was strange, like something was controlling her body but not her mind.

She changed her clothes and eyed herself in the mirror. The jeans were hugging her legs tightly and the tank top was barely covering anything. She sighed again and left the bathroom.

"Good." Katherine said approvingly. "Now your hair and make up."

After twenty minutes, even Elena couldn't tell the differences between herself and her doppelganger. She was wearing ankle boots with five inch heels and a black leather jacket.

"Ah before I forget." Katherine said and took Elena's wrist. She fastened a bracelet around it, that looked exactly like hers. Then she spun Elena around and place a necklace around her neck. After she let her go, she handed Elena a water bottle. "Drink."

Elena didn't protest. She knew that it would be vervain. She opened it and swallowed enough to appease her thirst.

"Perfect." Katherine purred and together they left the Gilbert house. Elena was walking towards her car until Katherine grabbed her by the wrist once more and pointed at her own. She handed Elena the keys and strechted her hand out with her palm up. Elena realized that Katherine wanted her car keys in exchange had placed them into her hand.

"Please don't get killed to fast." Katherine said as a goodbye and flashed up to Elena's car. It was confusing that Elena didn't feel panicked and afraid by her words. She was about to visit Klaus as the woman, that he had been looking for the last five hundred years and wasn't afraid.

She got into Katherine's car. It was a black porsche, but Elena couldn't careless. She had a job to do, that was all that mattered. She started the car and drove up to Klaus' mansion.

When she finally arrived, she realized that she had no idea what to say or how to act. So she decided to rely on the compulsion. _'You will go to Klaus' mansion and act like you are me. You will offer him a deal, my freedom in exchange for the last white oak stake that can kill him.'_

She knew what she had to do, but she didn't know how to do it. Elena shook her head and took a deep breath. Then she got out of the car and walked up to the front door and knocked.

After merely two seconds the door opened and Rebekah was frowning at her. "What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like this?"

Elena felt relieved, she knew she was herself. "I am not Elena." She heard herself say. "I am Katherine."

She watched as realization dawned on Rebekah's face. "So, what do you want?" Rebekah smirked.

"I need to talk to Klaus." Elena said cooly.

"Well, then. Come in." Rebekah said and took a few steps back. Elena had the urge to run away but thanks to the compulsion her body was completely relaxed.

Rebekah turned around and Elena followed her into a big living room. Much to her horror, she spotted Klaus, Kol and Elijah sitting on the armchairs. They were all looking at her.

"Katerina." Klaus said and in a flash he was standing in front of her. "How brave of you to show up here."

* * *

**Yeah, cliffhanger. I know bu hu, sucks. But I am going to write the next Chapter in Elijah's POV. Will he fall for the act or see right through it? And will Klaus' temper get the best of him or will Elena live to see another day (_3x19, so she can have her hot make out scene with Damon_)**

**xo hazel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is the second chapter. This time, we will follow the awesome Elijah's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Elijah and his siblings, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah were sitting in the living room. No one was saying anything, they were all shocked by the news that the Salvatores had actually managed to find some white oak and more importantly they had killed their brother. Even if Finn had spent nine hundred years in a coffin, it was still painful to know that he was dead for good.

When Rebekah had called him a few hours ago, Elijah didn't know what to do. For the first time in many years, he had been really angry. Rebekah asked him to come back to Mystic Falls and he had agreed. Their brother was dead and they needed to stick together, if they were to protect themselves.

When he had arrived, Klaus told him, that they were waiting for the last stake and that Kol was on his way, too. Elijah was relieved to hear that.

After another hour Kol had arrived too and since then the remaining four originals were sitting in their armchairs and didn't know what to say to each other. They didn't need to say anything, all of them were waiting for the last stake.

He heard a car pull up in the drive way and a pair of heels clicking. They stopped on the front door and there was a soft knock. Rebekah got up without a single word and left the room.

"What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like this?" Rebekah asked the person. Who ever it was, Rebekah clearly disliked them. Elijah had a suspicion, but there was no reason for her to come here. On the contrary, she had just helped to kill his brother, she wouldn't show up.

"I am not Elena." Elijah tensed as he heard her voice, but frowned at her words. It couldn't be. She was the last person, that would come to their feet. "I am Kathrine."

He saw Klaus tense his body and subconsciously sat straighter in his chair. They shared a look, both of them confused.

"I need to talk to Klaus." Katerina's cold voice said.

"Well, then. Come in." Rebekah replied and he heard them both come closer.

When Katerina entered the room, she looked surprised to see them all, but her heart beat was slow and steady, she was totally relaxed.

"Katerina." Klaus said and in a flash he was standing in front of her. "How brave of you to show up here."

Elijah studied her reaction as Klaus approached her, she didn't flinch, she didn't move at all. That was unusual for Katerina. He had thought, that in the moment she saw them all, she would ran. Although he didn't understand why she was here in the first place.

"I've heard about your brother." She said and sounded almost pitiful.

Rebekah growled at that, but the others remained quiet.

"What are you doing here, Katerina?" Klaus asked her and Elijah could hear his amusement.

"I came here to strike a deal." She said calmly. Too calm.

"Is that so?" Klaus asked.

She nodded. "You see, I have something and I know that all of you want it." She smirked.

"And what would that be, love?" Kol asked from his seat.

She looked at him for a moment and turned her gaze back to Klaus. Elijah was surprised that she didn't try to make eye contact with him. "I have the stake."

"Of course." Klaus sighed.

"I'll give it to you." She purred.

"To a price I am sure." Klaus said, sounding almost bored.

She nodded again. "The last white oak stake that can kill you in exchange for my freedom."

"And what makes you think, that I will not just kill you?" He said, stroking her cheek gently.

Elijah frowned at them. She was too relaxed. She didn't react to his touch. The Katerina he knew would have taken at least one step back.

"Because," Katerina said and a fire lit up in her eyes. "I don't have it with me. And if you kill me, you will never find it."

"Smart girl." Klaus mused and traced her bottom lip with his index finger.

She smirked at him. "There is one more thing."

That's when Elijah realization hit him. It was the same tone, almost the same words, she had used before. That girl wasn't Katerina, she had to be Elena.

"And what is that?" Klaus raised and eyebrow at her.

"It's not only you who wants me dead." She said and shot a look over to Elijah. He couldn't help but smirk. And her reaction was the last proof for his theory. Katerina would have looked down but Elena looked him straight in the eyes and he could see the war, her body and her mind were having inside of her. She must have been compelled by Katerina.

"Good. I promise you, neither me, nor my siblings will ever kill you." Klaus said casually. Elena nodded and sighed. "Now, bring me the stake."

She turned around, but before she could walk away, Klaus grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against a wall. Elijah shot up from his seat and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Don't" He warned him.

"Why? If she dies, then no one will ever find the stake." Klaus growled.

Elena's eyes were looking at Elijah but there was nothing that showed them any sign of fear, no frantic heart beat, no shallow breaths, no panic in her eyes.

"Because she is _not _Katerina." Elijah said and he could see Elena sigh.

"What do you mean?" Klaus hissed.

"She is Elena. Katerina must have compelled her."

Klaus looked back into Elenas face. Almost a minute later he released her. "You are right."

Elena clutched her throat and coughed as she slid down to the floor. Elijah helped her up. "Where is Katerina?" He asked her, when she was seated on the couch.

"I am Katherine." She said weakly.

Klaus sighed and turned her face towards him. "Tell me where Katerina is." He compelled her.

She didn't reply. "She has vervain in her system. Katerina must have given it to her after the compulsion." Klaus pressed through gritted teeth.

"But why?" Elijah muttered. "Elena doesn't know where the stake is. Katerina send her her to make the deal, but she should have known better. You would never accept the deal without getting the stake first."

Klaus growled. "Because this whole thing is a distraction."

"For what?" Kol asked.

"I have something that she wants back." Klaus stated and looked livid.

* * *

**If you want to know, what Katherine is up to, then review, fav and follow it.**

**xo hazel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while.. but here it is, Chapter 3 in Katherine's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only the story that I came up with ;)**

* * *

Katherine hurried down the empty alley. She wasn't exactly sure why but Kelly, her newest witch _friend _had given her this address. It must be here, her heart beat picked up. For five-hundred years she wanted to have it back and now she would finally get it.

She looked around until she found the right building and broke the handle on the old rusty door. She stepped inside and took in the small hallway. It was dusty and dirty. She didn't really pay attention to anything, she knew that Klaus would keep it in the box.

Thanks to her vampire senses, she was sure that she was alone. Katherine blurred up the stairs and followed the smell of Klaus that was most prominent in the house. It led her into a spacious study. There were books and paintings everywhere. On the walls, on the floor or carefully piled on the coffee tables.

She walked up to the big cherrywood desk and pulled the drawer open forcefully. Apart from some old crispy documents it was empty, she groaned. With her luck, Elena was already dead and Klaus would arrive any minute. She had to find the box, fast.

She took a deep breath and looked at the room more carefully. After a few of her fast heart beats, her eyes fell on a painting. It looked different than the others, not that valuable. Her heart beat picked up as she flashed in front of it and took it down. She almost jumped, when she saw the safe in the wall behind it. But then fear gripped her, there was absolutely no time to find the right combination. She prayed silently, that she would be able to break the lock. And to her surprise it really gave in underneath her grip.

She opened the little door and tears filled her eyes as she saw the dark brown box decorated with different colored ornaments. She took it eagerly and pressed it into her chest. She sighed and a few tears actually escaped her eyes.

Katherine wasted no time and in the next two seconds she was gone. She needed to find a place, where Klaus would not find her. She had it back and she would not let him take it away from her again. Maybe, just maybe he hadn't removed the other things from the box, she thought hopefully. Maybe after five-hundred years everything was still in it's right place.

She got into her car and placed the box gently on the passenger seat eyeing it with more love than she had looked at anything after her life was dominated by pain and death. She would check the content later, right now she needed to take it as far way from Klaus as possible. She started her new car and drove out of town and onto the first highway she came across.

When her phone rang, Katherine was startled to see the caller ID. It was her doppelganger. "You're alive, congratulations." She scoffed.

"Thank you, Katerina." The cold voice, that was starring in her every single nightmare replied.

"No." She winced checking the rear view mirror for him.

"Oh, yes. I know what you were up to." He said simply, sending shivers down her spine. "And did you check the box?" She heard him laugh coldly. Her heart broke, it wasn't there, he still had it.

"Give me the stake and you'll get it, Katerina." He said, when she didn't reply.

"Give me your word, Klaus. And I want my freedom." Katherine replied, trying to sound like her usual confident self.

"I give you my word, Katerina. Return the stake and you will get it." The line disconnected and Katherine pulled over. She needed to check, if the box was completely empty.

When the car was parked and the box was on her lap, she caressed it gently, remembering the day her mother had given it to her. It was the day she had packed her small bag and was banished to England. Her mother had told her that she loved her despite of everything that had happened.

Her mother had assured her, that this box would always be her home. Katherine had asked her what was in it, but her mother had wanted her to promise to open it when she arrived in England. Of course Katherine had done as her mother wanted and the hugged tightly until her father had grabbed her.

The loving and painful look in her mothers eyes haunted her, still. And than she had seen him. He had been standing behind the trees watching them. Katherine had wanted to run to him, but her father would have killed both of them, if he had known that he was there.

To her luck, her father had walked back into the house to grab his coat and she ran. He had embraced her and they kissed for the very last time. She could still feel his soft lips on hers, the taste of their joined tears, his whispered words and promises. "I love you, Katerina. I will always love you. I will find you and we will be together again. I will find you, where ever you go. I swear. I will find you and we will be together. You, me and our child." He had pulled his leather chain from his neck and knotted it on hers. They held each other until she heard her father coming out.

"I love you. I will find you, Katerina."

"I love you, Iwan."

She shook her head to stop her tears and opened the box carefully and her heart stopped when she saw the piece of fabric and the jewelry. Everything her mother had put into it was still there. Only one thing was missing, the most important thing. She caressed her mothers necklace and brought the fabric, that her mother had used to clean her baby over five-hundred years ago, to her face. She took in the smell and even if it was long gone, she could still remember it. This had once held the smell of her child. Of their child, Iwan's child.

She cried out and put it back into the box. It was too much. For a minute she had actually thought that she had it back. After everything Klaus had done to her, all she wanted was to have it back. She wanted to be that girl again, that had waited for Iwan to come and safe her in England. She wanted to feel his soft lips, his tears on her cheeks and his leather chain around her neck. She wanted him to embrace her again and tell her that he had found her even after all this time. She wanted to be with him. But like everyone else the only thing that was left of him was her memory.

She started the car again and drove back to Mystic Falls. After five-hundred years she couldn't take any more of this. It had to be over. She had to have it back.

* * *

**I know it's a LOT OOC for Katherine to 'feel' but I always wondered how Katherine could believe in true love (she just seemed so innocent while talking with Elijah in the flashback, don't you think?) and run around and have sex with random strangers.. so, I made that guy not a random stranger. I made him her one true love. Yes, I know it's heartbreakingly sad.. but even evil sexy doppelgangers, that are messing with the Salvatores heads(and hearts) need some heartbreak.**

**Which POV would you like the next chapter to be? Elena? Katherine? Elijah? Klaus? Or someone else?**

**xo hazel.**


End file.
